Life ain't meant to be a fairytale
by creative factory
Summary: The little town of hollyoaks. Tales of the past, present and future. Focusus on several storylines going on at the moment as well as some new ones. 3rd part up. Next chapter hoping to be upby the end of the weekend.
1. Chapter 1

"I mean I didn't think anything would happen. How was I suppose to know? How did he get away with it right under my nose"

"I love her and I know she loves me, but only one problem. I'm suppose to be gay."

"If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be in this mess. I can tell you that for sure"

"Am I gay? If he hadn't of said anything I wouldn't of been so confused"

"I love her, but can I get over what she's done"

"I should of listened, but then again when do I listen. If I had listened I wouldn't be in this mess"

"Were getting married on Saturday and I love her, but why oh why am I having second thoughts"

"I'm in love with two people, I have to choose but which one"

"I'm a teenage mum and everyone's just turned against me"

"I'm in prison for something I didn't do, I'm not with my baby"

"My brother told me not to get involved he was right but, how do I get out of it"

"How could we all have been so stupid?"


	2. Chapter 2

In the small village of Hollyoaks, nothing stays perfect for ever, Just as this story can tell you. Something that starts out perfect is always bound to end in disaster. It was a lovely village really if you took away the strife, trouble and people. Every life comes to some point where bad luck bestows them. If anybody had common sense they just would not go there. It was just not worth the hassle. Times could be good though, there had been many good times. Now your probably wandering how terrible it can be, well lets just think back. Trouble has been known to many families. Poor Mandy Hutchinson, as we last knew of her. Life in the village just wasn't all it was cracked up to be. She lost family member after family member. Her brother, her daughter, her mother, her stepfather. Then there's OB and Max surprising that there still friends but everyone is glad to see that they are. Villains have come and gone. Andy holt, Sam Owen, Scott Anderson, Rob Hawthorne. Then we have some of the most memorable characters such as Bomb head and Mr C. All these people have made that village history and I suspect that many people will continue to as well but for now we will concentrate on the story at hand and I shall try not to get busy in such older memories. All though the old memories are just as good as the new ones being created here on this day. Maybe they are even better. Although the village in this day and age is a much more dangerous palce should we say than it was back then. He sat watching her, she was a figure of beauty.

He wondered if she was dreaming about him. One she wasn't dreaming. It was more of a never ending nightmare. Two it was all his fault this was happening anyway, so yes in a way she was thinking about him but she didn't know he was the on behind all the death inning pain. He liked to think he was doing the right thing, somehow, in some twisted way. How wrong he was though. In either side of Zoe lay Kris and Jess. They say opposites attract, well in this case it was defiantly true. Kris loved to wind Jess up, it was one of his favourite hobby's. Jess could not deny that she enjoyed doing it back. Like any other many she had met before, there was just something about Kris. Was it that he was witty and charming? She did not know alls she knew is that she was indeed attracted to him in an all so positive way. Kris lay on his back in bed thinking about the relationship of the two. While jess in the other room was struggling with feelings. Did she really like him? What would her parents have to say she thought to her self.

Becca lay on the cold, hard prison bed thinking about her 3 month old son. Was he teething? Was he missing her? There were many questions going around in her head. She regretted giving him up, Jackie had been right but it was all to late now. Soon she would be out and she could start a family. She longed for those days but for now her many concern was surviving. In far off cells she heard people hollering child molester at her. She tried to block the sounds out but they were invading her mind.. She began to break down into tears.

She knelt her head hanging into the toilet. She wondered when this would stop. She had tried to stop many a times. Was John Paul Gay because she was so ugly, fat. Had she repulsed him that much. Obviously she had. Look at her. She was disgusted in herself she dread to think whatever people must have saw. Probably this big, fat, ugly, useless, good for nothing baboon.

"When he kissed me, well I didn't know what to think. I was shocked, for some part of me though it felt right, it felt as though I had been missing something my whole life. I love Sarah though I love her with all my heart or well it feels like that. John Paul though his roused a curiosity within me and well I believe there maybe something there more than friendship between us now. Sarah's barely speaking to me and we've mucked up Hannah's life. John Paul the best mate I ever had but maybe good things weren't meant to last forever"

"She had always been known as the village slapper had Mercedes. I thought I had changed her but, obviously I hadn't. She slept with someone and now she as well as me could be in serious trouble. Can I forgive her though, when she means more to me than life. I don't think I can live without her but, again I don't think I can forgive her"

Max and OB sat on the park bench watching Tom play in the park. They were fighting a battle which at the moment seemed Impossible to win. This was the last night they were to spend with Tom, here was to go to a home. How had Max let Claire be so vindictive , how had he let her take Tom. She hadn't done it yet and god damn it he wasn't going to let her. OB had told Max earlier that day he had a plan and to trust him. Could Claire really be beaten at her own game? He was pondering over this question when the Whore her self appeared. Max and OB looked at each other and then OB said to Max: "Ready for operation get rid of Claire." Max smiled. "Lets do it then", OB said after to smiling back and Max. The both stood up, like a synchronised routine and turned towards Claire.

"We've been together now for 1 year, she is the first and only woman I have ever loved and yes I won't to spend the rest of my life with her, something doesn't feel right though. I'm having second thought's and so many doubts? Is Tina really the one for me? Paranoia has got the best of me before, it ruined my life last time. What if it happens again? I'm just going to ruin her life. I should go and now before she has anymore heartbreak"

Warren and Calvin were enemies at the best of times, now they were enemies for more reasons than there had ever been. Louise had A dilemma to make, who would she choose? Would she lose both of them? She wondered how she had got into this mess, then again bad luck followed her around like a sting. It was time to decide for the indecisive lass, but how could she make herself choose?

"It's crying again. Why did I have to go and get my self pregnant? Josh has been so supportive, but why is he still here? If I wasn't him I wouldn't be. Everyone hates me, they looks at me in disgust. I don't blame them either. Oh well, I've got to deal with the consequences and here they are. In the form of Ellie Jayne my daughter"

Sonny was in big trouble. Not only was he in debt to Warren and into deep to get out. Warren's feud with Calvin was just making things worse. Warren had warned him, not only once but twice. Now was his final warning and he did not want to know what happened next. He cringed at the thought. Justin had not been seen now for 3 weeks, how was Sonny going to get out of this on his own?


End file.
